


Pet Problems

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where humans keep trolls as pets, Dry Humping, Interspecies, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Petstuck, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee goes into heat and looks to his human owner/companion to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Problems

The sun seemed to be literally beating on your back as you walked back to your home from the convenient store. You wipe sweat from your brow as you shift the two bottles in your hands. He better fucking appreciate this. You had decided to pick him up a little something to cheer him up, two liter bottles of grape faygo. Surely that would brighten his spirits.

Gamzee was acting pretty weird this morning, like he was upset or something. He was on your heels wherever you went all morning, looking kind of forlorn or even like he was in pain. He didn’t say a word when you asked what was wrong. He would just chirp and nuzzle your cheek. You would smile at his antics and scratch at the base of a horn. He had tensed up and rolled his eyes up in his head but you didn’t think much of it. Gamzee is a little weird sometimes. It’s just something you’ve come to accept about him. When you stopped and went about your business, he was right there, hovering over you. It wasn’t uncommon for Gamzee to be so forward with his affection for you. You saved his life, after all.

As soon as Gamzee looked at you with those big sad eyes, you were determined to take him home. The guy working at the shelter warned you of the violent nature of Gamzee’s caste, tried his hardest to convince you to take home a nice docile brown-blooded troll, stating that lowerbloods were best suited as pets (you’d rather think of them as companions). When he told you that Gamzee was going to be put down anyway, you were sold.

Once you finally reached your home, you sighed happily. Soon you would be greeted with sweet, sweet air conditioning and your favorite chair. When you opened your door, you were greeted with something a little different. There was air conditioning, sure, but your chair, your poor chair. It was splotched with patches of some weird, translucent, purple fluid. In fact, nearly EVERYTHING was covered with the strange goo. Did Gamzee throw up everywhere? Was he sick? You call for him, setting the bottles of cheap soda down to the side. Before you could begin searching for him, Gamzee came running up to you, a wild look in his eyes. You were startled to say the least, worried his violent tendencies were flaring up but all he did was press you up against the door with his body, his NAKED body at that.

Now here you are, a tall naked troll panting in the crook of your neck and shaking against you while you stand frozen and in shock. This kind of behavior from him is truly baffling. Normally when Gamzee gets too riled up, you would just gently pat his cheek and shush him. When you try that now, Gamzee shudders and licks up your neck. You try not to focus on how good that felt and coax his head from your neck by his horns. He whines all low and pitiful and concern etches its way onto your features as you get a good look at his face. His paint is all but gone and his pupils, God his pupils are blown so wide you would swear his eyes were black if you didn’t know any better. He’s warm to the touch and that alone has you more worried than ever. 

“Gamzee, what’s going on? Are you feeling alright?”

He chirps and rests his forehead on yours, his breath coming fast and heavy. The air between the two of you is thick and sultry, making you kind of dizzy with each breath you take.

“Please? Please please please? Motherfucker, please?”

“Please what? I don’t get what you want.”

He makes this pathetic little noise then presses his hips against yours. You gasp when you feel something moving between your bodies and flush when realization hits you. He’s in heat. Gamzee’s in heat and he’s looking to you for relief. You fumble for words, for thoughts, something to help you get through this situation but it’s kind of difficult when Gamzee starts rutting against your thigh. His fluids smear on your pants leg and you would have reprimanded him were the situation any different. Well, at least now you know what that goo is all over your furniture. He grunts between whispered pleading and you can’t believe what you’re considering. Well, you can’t just leave him like this, can you?

You try and pry him off of you only to have him growl and wrap his arms around you possessively, humping your leg a bit more insistently. You nearly panic at the threatening sound but you force yourself to stay calm. Panicking would do nothing but make the situation worse. You press your leg up between his legs a little and he trills a happy sigh. You press a little harder and ease him off you when his knees buckle. The air is cool on the wet spot on your pants-leg and you force your voice to keep steady when you speak.

“I’m going to help you, but you have to be good for me, okay?”

He nods and chirps at you again, kissing you softly on the lips before letting you lead him up to your bedroom. He simply refused to stop touching you on the way up the stairs, grabbing for your hand and sneaking licks on your neck. You have to admit, he’s starting to get you pretty riled up too with all this touching and licking but you have to keep a level head if you want to help him properly. When you make it to your room, you walk him backwards towards the bed and urge him down by pushing gently on his shoulders.

“Lay down for me.”

He makes a low sound at that and goes down willingly, practically burning into you with half lidded eyes. You give him a chaste kiss before moving away and he whimpers, making grabby hands at you with that pitiful look that makes you want to coddle and coo at him. You decide to ignore him for a moment, opting to search through your underwear drawer for what you need. There it is! You turn back to him with your vibrator in hand and give him a little smirk. It’s a slim but long silicone device with a bulbous tip and ten vibration settings that never fail to make you a writhing mewling mess. Gamzee eyes the device in your hand with curiosity and then back at you, waiting for your next move.

You crawl onto the bed and push at his thighs which he spreads for you readily. His “bulge” and “nook” are absolutely leaking purplish fluids and you can’t help but stare. Theoretically, you knew about trolls and their genitalia but it’s something completely different to experiencing it, first hand. His bulge squirms against his belly and his nook flutters in a way that makes you gasp. You never pegged yourself as a xenophile but you’re starting to see the appeal. Gamzee pulls you from your inner ponderings with an urgent noise and you pat his thigh reassuringly.

“Sorry, I’ll start now.”

You slide the tip of your toy up and down the dripping slit of his nook, coating the length of it with his strange juices. Gamzee tenses for a moment before relaxing into the mattress, trills and soft moans spilling from his lips with each brush of the toy against his most sensitive parts. You flinch when his bulge wraps itself around your wrist and pulls, urging you to push the silicone dong inside him. He hisses when the tip pops inside him, bulge squeezing your wrist tightly.

“Does it hurt?”

“No! Please more! Shove it all inside me, motherfucker!”

Oh wow. You decide then and there that desperation looks lovely on him, you want to see more. You want to see him come undone under you and lose himself in rapture. The rest of the toy slips inside him rather easily and Gamzee makes the sweetest, happy sound you’ve ever heard. It was an almost musical sound and now, you were determined to hear more. You wiggle the toy inside him a bit and the little gasps he makes has heat pooling in your groin.

A fond smile pulls at your lips as you pry his bulge from your wrist before he can cut off your circulation longer than comfortable. He cries out when you start stroking the tentacle, hips lurching as you let his length entwine between your fingers with each tug. He’s so beautiful like this and you swear if he were human you would make him yours. Maybe you still will, after all this. It wasn’t unheard of for humans to form meaningful relationships with trolls nowadays. With your free hand, you turn the dial up to the first notch and you watch, entranced as Gamzee arches sharply off the mattress and fucking WAILS. You feel rather than hear yourself moan at his scene before you, loving the way he looks like this. You think this submissive display might be your favorite thing about Gamzee until he starts talking.

“Awww yeah! Nnnnhh~ MOTHERfucker that’s so good! Yes! Yesyesyesyes!”

You knew Gamzee was something of a potty-mouth but SHIT you never thought of the implications that would hold in situations like this. Fuck this is so hot. It’s so weird and hot at the same time but you really don’t care. You want to see him cum for you, and only you. Loud croons and horny little mewls fill the room as you begin pistoning the toy in and out of him. His hips buck up with each push to take the toy deeper inside and you find yourself rocking your hips in synch.

“Awwwhh fuck! Harder! Yeah just like that! Motherfucking break me! Make me cum! I need to cum please!”

You would probably feel a little disappointed that he’s so close already but given the circumstances, your pulse picks up in anticipation. Turning the vibrator up to the middle setting, you twist your wrist as you shove the toy up his nook. It’s getting easier to thrust it into him now, fluids practically pouring out of him from around the artificial dick inside him. You thrust it into him harder, stroke his bulge faster and he’s singing for you. A cascade of groans and mewls pour from his lips and when he starts panting high-pitched and frantic, you turn the dial all the way up and push the toy as deep as you can.

Gamzee gasps and lurches up to wrap his arms around your shoulders, then shrieks. A flood of purple splashes up your arms and on your shirt, coating Gamzee’s lower body as well. His bulge is pulsating with each spurt and you would have complained about how tightly it’s squeezing you if you weren’t preoccupied with the raw sounds coming from him. It’s almost a religious experience, watching him cum, and he collapses back on the bed, panting and trembling, you know he’s got you hooked. No way are you going to be able to be with another human after experiencing this.

When his bulge releases your hand, you use that hand to balance yourself as you hover over him. You pepper his face with kisses as you pull the vibrator from him, flipping it off and tossing it to the side. He breathes a heavy sigh and pulls you down on top of him to nuzzle into your neck, tongue flicking against your pulse. You shudder and make a soft sound of approval before speaking.

“Feel better?”

He kisses the spot under your chin before giving it a playful nip.

“Yeah, motherfucker. That was wicked bitchtits. Can we all up and be getting to do that shit again?”

“…yeah I think that’d be alright. Maybe every once in a while.”

“I was getting to meaning right now.”

Oh. Seems you’re in for a busy night, tonight. Not that you really mind.


End file.
